


The Silence Before The Shatter

by TheLittleGirlFromSokovia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Scarlet Widow, F/F, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I have no idea where this is going, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro appears in flashbacks only, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Some takes place after endgame, Starts in CACW, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff is the main character, i don't even know what i'm doing, natasha is alive, this is my first fic, we write our own canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGirlFromSokovia/pseuds/TheLittleGirlFromSokovia
Summary: Wanda sat at the bar, the Endgame was finished. She was alive - but not living. She thought about that bomb, so long ago now. Piet had saved her that day. He had been saving her ever since that day. She just didn’t know it. Not until she needed saving again. It is true what they say after all, isn’t it? “Vy ne znayete, chto u vas yest', poka ne proshlo.” She mumbles it to herself as she pops yet another beer cap off with the alluring red tendrils escaping her slender fingers.





	1. The Chaos Begins its Reign

**Author's Note:**

> SO this story starts in Captain America Civil War, and even though its told in third person it only follows Wanda. I hope to have some Scarlet Widow in here but I'm not sure. The story will definitely stretch until the aftermath of Endgame. So thanks I guess and I have no idea what i'm doing so I will apologize in advance. P.S, anything that looks weird to you - it's Russian. I have decided that that's the language that both Wanda and Natasha speak :)

Wanda was never part of a big family. Not really. 

Of course, there was her mother and father and Pietro, but even then it had seemed small. Just small enough to not be fulfilling. As they sat at their small dinner table scooping small peas into their mouths, Wanda had always dreamed of having a big family. Of sitting at a long table, a feast prepared for them as they all caught up on each other’s lives. No need to worry about money. No shortage of love. 

Of course, she never had that thought again after her family got even smaller. 

She had never even given a thought to the fact that her parents might die someday. That their small family could become smaller. Never dreamed that their small wooden kitchen table could go flying to the wall in a cloud of dust. That a hole the size of a car could fill their already small living room. That her parents could sink into a place where she would never see the warmth of their loving faces again. That the small twin bed she had always wished was bigger would become the only place she was safe. She deemed her family’s stronghold of love impenetrable. 

Of course, it was not. 

Piet had saved her that day. He had been saving her ever since that day. She just didn’t know it. Not until she needed saving again. It is true what they say after all, isn’t it? “Vy ne znayete, chto u vas yest', poka ne proshlo.” She mumbles it to herself as she pops yet another beer cap off with the alluring red tendrils escaping her slender fingers. 

But, she was eventually saved. If not by the only thing she never, ever, thought would be saving her. The Avengers. Yes, they became her one and only family when Pietro died. She had literally nothing left. Money? None. Her parents? Dead. Her country? Destroyed. Her brother? Dead. Of course, it was lonely. But, they gave her every physical thing she could need or want. 

Physical thing. 

* * * *

She was extremely lonely at first. She spent most of her time in her new room, moping. She missed Pietro, and she cried a lot. But, strangely, Barton was the one that cared for her in her time of need. She cried on his shoulder when Pietro was buried. He introduced her to his son, who held Pietro’s name. Then, one by one, the so-called team of hers became a real team. People she could count on. Of course the team eventually opened up to her. 

She knew they were scared of her. Most everyone was after the…experiments. She just had never given a thought to the fact that they would try to take her away. But they did. The Accords didn’t really take her by surprise, per se. She knew they was going to have to be some sort of fallout between her and the Avengers after her horrible mistake in Lagos. But it all hit her very fast when Colonel Ross assaulted them with videos of all the horrible happenings that were supposedly…their fault. 

And even though she had grown to love Vision, she had to side with Barton, who had always been there for her. She couldn’t just stand by and let Vision hurt him. She knew she agreed with Cap. In her heart she knew. She just didn’t want to destroy her newfound home. Watch it crumble to the ground as all her other ‘homes’ had. 

And the worst part was…it was all because of her. 

She was this walking bomb, destroying everything she had come to love. It was horrible, being too scared to love anything. Anyone. For fear that they would leave you as soon as you couldn’t bear to be without them. A horrible way to live, really. But it was how she lived nonetheless.

After she left with Barton, they stopped at a house in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. At least, nowhere near Leipzig. 

“One quick stop.” He said. 

A man came stumbling out the front door, a duffel bag in his hand. He was wearing no shoes, and he had turned back to pick them up by the front porch. Clint could tell that Wanda didn’t want to get in a conversation with just any rando right now, so he just put the man in the back of the van and hopped into the driver’s seat. It was… a long drive, but she didn’t know if she wanted it to end or not. She didn’t want to fight her family…no…friends at the airport in Leipzig. 

Didn’t matter what she wanted though. 

When they got to the airport, Wanda had talked herself into what was about to happen. She tried to get her angrier, revenge ridden, guilt stricken self to take her over. She wanted to be able to let her aggression out for once. As much as she had grown to like the Avengers, it wasn’t like they were trying to get her grief counseling. She had gotten on to the team. She was given time to mourn. Then she was trained. She had never been able to truly let her inner chaos reign. 

But her new self told her that maybe, if she let it in, the chaos would never let her go. 

Doubt encircling her, Wanda climbed into the back of the van. She pulled off her black dress, her boots. Once undressed, she pulled on her black pants, and slipped on her black boots. A lot of black, she knows. But that’s what she liked. If all people see is black, they don’t expect the red. She pulled her corset on, tying it expertly. 

When picking a suit to fight in, Wanda picked the exact thing she thought would be appropriate. Intimidating. Menacing. Powerful. Everything she had yearned to be. Then everything she became. Then everything she wished she wasn’t. Those three qualities had come to define Wanda in her three stages of life. 

What she wished to be before the powers. 

What she became after the powers. 

Everything she wished she wasn’t when she joined the Avengers. 

But, she thought, as she tightened her corset, she had to accept them. They were her. They were what she was, and she would have to deal with that. Later. 

She swept her jacket (more like glorified cape) around her shoulders, and hoped that her chaos would eventually leave her alone. 

She just needed it to stay for today. 

* * * *  
Climbing the stairs to the upper level of the parking lot gave her time to think. She watched Clint’s heels hit each step with precision, with him jogging and her walking. He would reach the top flight, then stop for a second and keep going. For her. 

Once they reached the second to last level, Wanda could finally see what they were up against. Steve was standing alone, his shield in the hands of…something. Tony and Rhodey were standing across from Steve, Tony obviously monologuing. Natasha was standing on Steve’s other side, a frown on her face. The cat-man (which was the only thing she could think of to describe him) was crouching with claws looming menacingly towards Steve, next to Rhodey. Vision was nowhere to be seen. 

It was a lot. 

She looked over at Clint, and he nodded. He crouched by the border of the parking garage, and she followed suit. He looked over at her, and she could see the fatherly look in his eyes. She did love Clint of course. She just…was never sure if that love was purely mutual, or if he just was trying his best after Piet had died. But she knew now. It was true. 

“Listen Wanda. I want…I need you to stay safe. You hear me? I do not care what is going on with you and Vision, I do not care what you think you do or don’t need to prove. What I do care about is that you let all your reservations go, and you fight to win.” 

Wanda raised her finger, her mouth agape, but Clint quickly bumbled out, 

“No, don’t kill anybody.”

She let her finger fall to her lap. Then Clint continued, 

“But what I absolutely need you to do is think of yourself. Of keeping yourself safe. Of keeping yourself from getting captured. Of getting your shit together. Got it?”

Clint finished, with his eyebrows raised. Wanda nodded and looked down at her lap. She looked up at Clint and said, 

“Thank you. I really don’t think anyone has ever…how do you say…zabotilsya tak mnogo obo mne? Well, however you say it, I appreciate it. And, I promise. I’ll get off my ass.” 

Clint chuckled, and nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder, then removed it and touched her hair. He then stood up, asking her to follow suit. He looked at her, then raised his bow, aiming it at Cap. 

He let his arrow loose, and of course it hit its target instantly. And the fight began. 

* * * *

Clint beckoned Wanda, and they sped down the flight of stairs. Wanda could sense that Tony was coming near them. They made it out of the parking garage, running alongside it. She ran as fast as she could, black heels (why would she wear heels?) hitting the ground with a fast rhythm. She watched Clint in front of her, trying to follow him and keep up. 

Then a thundering boom sounded and hellfire rained about her. More booms. More crackling fiery rage. They reminded her of that faithful day in their apartment. Hellfire. Boom. Crack. Scream. Sink. Die. She was on the verge of tears, and this only happened in about three seconds. Clint knew though. He grabbed her as she collapsed to the ground, out of breath. He protected her from the explosions. From the past. From the memories. 

So, when Tony decided to mock her, mock her now, as she sat on the floor, she snapped. Her chaos, tightening around her every limb, every bone. Tightening around her throat, Wanda gasping for air as it shoved her down. Tightened around her arms, tinged with red, tendrils flowing out from them, twisting around each other, needing something to destroy. She snapped. And did Tony regret causing that. 

As Clint had some witty banter time with Tony, Wanda’s thoughts were racing. Her chaos whispered in her ear, 

“Do it do it do it…you know you hate him…you know he hates you…he’s going to hurt you…he’ll kill you…you want him gone…” 

Wanda whispered back to it, 

“I can’t…I can’t…they will hate me forever…I can’t run anymore…no…I know what to do.” 

And the chaos responded, 

“Yes…yes…you do…kill him…make it look like an accident…yes…”

And that was when Mercedes’ came raining down from the sky. 

She only halfheartedly wanted to kill Tony. So she didn’t. Just hurt him. Caused some contusions. All’s fair in Avengers and Civil War. 

Her chaos used its devil-like tendrils to snatch cars and rain them down on the Iron Man. Her chaos finally released its rage, yearning to take control over her completely. When the Iron Man was buried in cars like a dead man was in dirt, Wanda was content. 

But the chaos was far from done. 

It fought around her brain. It blasted her brain with hatred, wanting her – needing her to kill him. It needed her to take revenge - to sake her thirst for vengeance now, rather than cause her chaos to ravage her brain with want. 

But the thing about Wanda was, she learned that she was bigger than her vengeance. 

She ran away from the junkyard of cars, the glass shards littering the tarmac of the airport, the man in an iron suit trapped. She ran away to save her friends, her team, and…herself. From her chaos. She let it go back to sleep, beneath her skin, to wait for another day. 

But it probably only rested for about five seconds before - 

Startled, Wanda quickly wrapped her red tendrils around the (what even is that thing, come on) cat-man, throwing him away from Steve’s…friend. His very tall, muscular, metal-armed, scary friend. She saw the shocked look on his face – her chaos had probably scared him too.  
But the real kicker was when she had to attack Nat. 

She had to. She kept telling herself that. Clint was an inch away from a roundhouse kick in the face from the Black Widow. And Wanda just couldn’t get imprisoned again. She couldn’t. And she thought Natasha knew that. 

Wanda had watched them fight from the shadows. Her chaos creeping around her. She watched, not sure at this point who she wanted to win. Clint kicked, Natasha blocked. Clint punched, Natasha kicked. Clint got caught off guard…and that’s when a kick to his face was imminent. And Wanda’s chaos reacted. 

It snatched Natasha’s leg out of the air, holding it in place. And in those two seconds, Natasha made eye contact with Wanda. And it was almost more than she could bear. Wanda stared into her emerald eyes, her woodland ones reflecting in them. She would never want to hurt Natasha. Never. But her chaos begged to differ. 

And even though her chaos made her decision for her, flinging Natasha across the airport, to the ground, Wanda thought she saw a kindness, an understanding, in Natasha’s eyes. Thought. She walked away, unsure. 

She watched Clint stumble to his feet, wobbling. He raised his eyebrows at her. Now, Wanda still couldn’t believe she had just hurt Natasha freaking Romanoff, but her chaos reacted to Clint’s surprise with a smirk. 

“You were pulling your punches,” The chaos has Wanda say. And she goes with it.

She eventually gets around to throwing cars at Rhodey, when her team realizes that this fight is a total stalemate. Steve and Bucky seem to be on the verge of panicking. Sam and Clint reassure them, throwing Wanda and Scott under the bus with them. They say that they aren’t getting out of here. Wanda starts to hyperventilate just thinking of being locked up again. But she doesn’t have time to have a panic attack, because A building is about to fall on Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers. Wanda’s Avenging savior. Really the only one Wanda could trust to help her when she screwed up, which was a lot. Wanda loved and idolized Natasha, but Steve was always more of a friend to her. Of course, Wanda knew why. A party in the 40’s vs a trip to the Russian Red Room. No thanks to the latter. 

And so her chaos respects her wishes. It throws every single thing it has at the this giant piece of shrapnel. The tendrils warp and wrap, attach and detach, cling and un-cling onto every inch of the building. Until, finally, Wanda is literally holding it up in the sky. And that’s when Steve turns around. He acknowledges her. And with that nod, Wanda feels better. She knows that, no matter what, Steve will come back for her. 

Right? 

But she doesn’t have time to think about that because her ears are bleeding. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Rhodey. She has always had a…dislike for Rhodey. And it was never a racist thing. She loved Sam. She just always felt like he hated her. For whatever reason, she guessed. 

But this time, her chaos had to abandon her. It crept back into its lonely den, in the back of her subconscious, hiding from all light. All…screeching noises. So Wanda screams in pain. And its then that Wanda has to admit defeat. 

Sam is already down. So is Scott, after that stunt he pulled. Clint is the only one left, and he will not be able to handle all of them for long at all. Wanda suddenly has a need for human touch. She needs a…hug. Her chaos has drained her, and she just can’t take it anymore. She needs someone to hold her close, to help her, just this once. The screeching noise hasn’t ceased, and she collapses, clutching her ears, seeing stars. But when she looks up, she realizes that Rhodey isn’t there. Hasn’t been there, for a few minutes, because he’s on the ground. Over there. Not here. 

So Wanda’s head is fucking with her. 

It doesn’t matter. She still can’t hear anything, and she can barely see. She looks around, though, and can gather nothing if not the fact that they have lost, and the Quinjet is in the air. She closes her eyes, and feels her breathing level out. Her ears really hurt. She stretches her mind out, looking for something, anything. Sam is unconscious. Scott is near that point. Clint, still conscious, but exhausted. The cat-man seems to be gone, and the spider is near unconscious. Tony is hyperventilating and Rhodey is…near death. Steve and Bucky seem to be gone as well – at least some good news. Natasha…is okay. That’s good. 

And Wanda feels her approaching. Wanda can’t see, she can’t hear. She’s helpless. She would never be able to take on Natasha, so she stays put on the ground. Natasha kneels next to her, though. 

“Do what you will…I know I’m fated for a cage…always another cage…”

Wanda sputters softly, eyes still closed, ears bleeding less – but enough. 

Natasha sighs and puts Wanda’s head in her lap. 

“I’m sorry malen’ki. I only wish we had agreed. But I know. I know. And I will not abandon you. Okay?”

Wanda tilts her head up to Natasha, gently opening her wide, lush, forest colored eyes. She sucks in a breath at the sudden amount of light, even though Natasha blocked out most of the sun. Natasha gently smiled. 

But then Wanda sensed it. She sucked in a breath, and wiped the blood from her ears. 

She scrambled to get out of Natasha’s lap, and wobblingly stood. She stared into Natasha’s eyes, hurt. 

“You lied.” Wanda spat. She almost cried. 

“What?” Natasha retorted. She seemed genuinely confused. 

Wanda realized that Natasha can’t sense the giant military trucks approaching the airport. So she doesn’t yet know that Wanda knows. Wanda screams at the sky, and turns away from Natasha, tears blinding her already terrible vision. 

She looks back at Natasha, “I will never come quietly. And you know that.” 

“I do. And that’s why I didn’t want to have you captured. But I don’t think they’ve elected to listen to me – like that’s a surprise right?”

Wanda laughs. She actually laughs. She can’t believe that this is happening. It’s not like she can escape, she has mere seconds before the trucks arrive. And they were coming.  
“Natasha. Please. I can’t do it. I would rather die than be imprisoned again.”

Natasha flinched, but no response came. The trucks pulled up behind Wanda. Soldiers marched out, grabbing Sam and Scott instantly, and taking down Clint. 

“Don’t hurt her!” Clint screamed, “She’s just a kid! She can’t control it!” 

Oh, she could control it alright. 

She flung guard after guard into one another, doing anything it took to keep them away from her. She was doing quite well, making sure they were unconscious before moving on. But she was getting weak. And she missed one. Of course she didn’t notice that until a thundering bang ripped through the air. 

Ripped through Wanda’s chest. 

Rebel red soaked through her corset, simply blending in with it. She looked down, staring at it. She gasped of course, threw her hands out. She didn’t remember falling. But she fell. A second rip through her chest was probably what caused that. She wondered if she would be considered a martyr. A hero. Killed by government guards, trying to fight for freedom. For justice. 

She only remembered the screaming. She didn’t know who it was at first. Maybe it was Clint. But he was already in a truck. It wasn’t him. 

It was Natasha. 

She screamed at the guards to stop shooting, that Wanda was already down. She put Wanda in her lap, putting pressure on her wound, trying to keep her alive. But Wanda looked up at Natasha. 

“Maybe…tak budet luchshe, Natasha. Ya mogu byt’s nim. I, mozhet byt’…kogda ya uydu…oni perestanut boyat’sya menya. “ Wanda mumbled, her eyes closing. 

Natasha put Wanda’s face in her hands, frantic. 

“No…Wanda you stay with me, you hear me? I’m not afraid of you. Okay. I was, but I’m not anymore. You’re a good person, krasotka.” Natasha said quickly. Wanda gave a small smile, then closed her eyes fully. Natasha was on the verge of tears as the soldiers argued with her, needing to take the “suspect” into containment. But Natasha couldn’t even look at them. 

But they took her. They took Wanda. A dying Wanda. And Natasha was not going to let that stand.


	2. Revelations of a Chaotic Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda arrives at the Raft, but she does not know where she is yet. She is being processed by a soldier and doctor. A soldier, with ties to the ruins of Sokovia. A doctor, with a traumatic past with Hydra. Two people that want to help Wanda. Two people Wanda wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away with this one. Started, had a major brainstorm session, way too many ideas, not enough Scarlet Widow (slow burn, sorry), some new characters I hope you like, so...bon appetite. 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Got a lot of inspiration from one of my favorite writers, Madisen Kuhn. You should totally check her out.

Eyes flutter open. 

“She seems to be stable for now, sir.” 

“Yes...take her to surgery.” 

“Sir, we do not know enough of her genetic makeup to perform -” 

“Do it. And, doctor? We need her alive.” 

Eyes fall closed. 

* * * * *

“Both bullets are out – she lost a lot of blood, but she is stable and heading for recovery.” 

The man that Wanda assumes is the one who wants to keep her in containment responds, 

“No, she isn’t. Open equipment file 1289.” 

The man speaks into a device in his hand. An AI responds, opening a holographic file set. 

“File 1289. Information pertaining to one Wanda Maximoff, Age: 20. Experimental Subject with high leveled abilities, including neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation.”

Wanda hears muffled noises, as if someone is standing up. 

“Mental manipulation, doctor. Do you want that roaming around our facility? And a terrorist no less?” 

“…No sir.” 

“Good. Then take her to Containment Bay M2146. Quickly. Then get back to work.” 

Wanda hears nothing. She can tell that the man who definitely does not want her here is still staring at the doctor, though. When the doctor still does not move, Wanda hears, 

“Well, doctor. Do you have a hearing deficiency?” 

“No sir, I just believe that the suspect is not in a stable enough condition to be put in containment-“ 

“Alright then. Take her to the Room. And then put her in containment. She is your responsibility now.” 

“The Room…sir?”

“NOW!” 

The man roared at the doctor. Wanda had no idea what “The Room” was, but she was sure it could not be anything good. The doctor then mumbled, 

“…yessir.” 

Wanda felt the place where she was laying begin to move. Then the doctor let in a slight gasp. She must have noticed that Wanda was breathing regularly. She was awake. Wanda’s eyes fluttered open, to see a brunette, light skinned woman leaning over her. She had bright blue eyes, and pink lips. She seemed startled that Wanda had woken. Wanda couldn’t speak, but the doctor spoke to her. 

“Look. No matter what you heard in there, I cannot help you. As much as I would like to.” 

Wanda felt a tear roll down her cheek. The doctor closed her eyes softly, muttering something. And gently putting a syringe filled with clear liquid into Wanda’s bloodstream. The doctor then pulled the syringe out, and put burshed her hand softly against the spot where she pulled it out. The doctor looked softly into Wanda’s eyes. Wanda thought her eyes looked really pretty. That was about the time when Wanda’s eyes began to close again. 

* * * * 

Eyes open. 

Clank. 

Clank. 

Shuffling. 

Metal hitting metal. 

Wanda has come back to consciousness, and although she is still loopy from multiple sedatives, she knows enough to know not to keep her eyes open. She shuts them. She listens instead. She tries to stretch out her mind, and finds that she can. She feels two minds in this room with her, and she can tell that they are working on something. She feels one come towards her. 

“We have to wake her up before we put on all attachments.”

“Negative. This girl could take us out in seconds awake. We have to do this while we still can.”

Well. He wasn’t wrong. 

“But sir-“

“Now, Hutchinson. We don’t have time for this. Just do it before I have to reprimand you…or her.” 

Hutchinson, whoever he was, was moving closer to Wanda. She chose that time to open her eyes. She opened them quickly. Too quickly. The light above her blinded her, and the new clothes she was wearing disgusted her. Her hair fell in her eyes as she tried to lift her head, but her arms and legs were tied down to the table. 

“Damn it Hutchinson! I blame you for this one. Now we have to do this with twice the paperwork and twice the struggle.” 

“Well, sir, I could give her another sedative.”

“No…we need her conscious and compliant for the briefing that is in two hours. Hutchinson. Deal with it. Got it?”

“Yes…sir. It will be…taken care of.”

Wanda tried to, but couldn’t speak. Her throat was so sore. How long had she been out? She wondered why they were talking about her as if she wasn’t even here. But the strangest thing about this whole occurrence was the fact that something was missing. Multiple things actually. 

The pain. She looked down, both bullets seemed to be gone, and she was stitched up through her middle. 

Natasha. She must have handed Wanda over once she was shot. ‘I can’t believe this,’ Wanda thought, as she remembered how her friend held her on the tarmac of the airport. How she told her that everything would be okay. That she Wanda was not a monster. How she wasn’t scared of her anymore. Lies. Lies that Wanda would never forgive. 

The chaos. Wanda’s powers seemed to be…functional. But not at full power. Her aggression, her intimidation, her power, seemed to be gone. She felt…helpless. Something she hoped she would never feel again when her chaos found…and saved her. 

All these realizations occurred in a few seconds or so, and Hutchinson was looking at her. He was a soldier, no doubt about it, but he was wearing a black smock over his uniform, his camouflage hat on his head. She looked at him, eyebrows scrunched, eyes flaming. He eyed her curiously, before speaking. 

“Okay. Ms. Maximoff, right?” 

Wanda just nodded, and pulled at the restraints to tell him that she wanted out. He looked back at his clipboard. 

“Well, this is The Room. And, I got your file right here. So, you’re twenty, you’ve got some abilities there, and you’re a terrorist. All correct?”

Wanda stared at him icily. He went over to her, and quietly told her, 

“Okay…I need you to stay calm. I’m a loyal soldier, there’s no question of it. However, Kit said she wanted to see you before I have to cuff and jacket you. I’m going to undo the restraints, but I need you to stay calm while I put the collar on, okay?” 

Kit? Cuff? Jacket? Collar? Wanda had way too many questions racing around her brain, so she took a breath and reached into his mind. 

I cannot speak. My throat is too dry. 

Hutchinson jumped, and looked at Wanda. He stuttered a few things, before grabbing a glass of water with a pill and handing it to Wanda. Pills had always scared Wanda – being passed around the streets of Sokovia – but she swallowed it instantly when Hutchinson fed it to her. He still looked bewildered that she had entered his mind. 

“Spasibo Khatchinson.” 

Wanda has instantly spoken in her native tongue, for some reason. Hutchinson seemed to understand though, and nodded. He held up something for her to see. It seemed like a metal circle, with a red, blinking center. The inside was lined with remotes and wires, all covered. Wanda started to hyperventilate, and Hutchinson noticed. 

“Wait, wait, wait. No, it’s okay…promise. I just have to put this around your neck. If I don’t, it’ll be both of ours. Listen, I’m sorry about what they’re putting you through but I need you to cooperate. I’m already doing you a favor by taking you to Kit, okay?”

Hutchinson spoke to Wanda softly, as if she were a scared puppy, out from the rain. Wanda gently nodded. 

“Re..restraints?” 

“Yeah… yes of course. “

Hutchinson undid Wanda’s restraints on her arms and legs. He held up the collar again. Wanda nodded slowly, breathing fast. Hutchinson looked at her for a long while, into her eyes. He had chocolate brown ones, the same color as his hair. His hat sat perched on his head, and he had a dog tag hanging from his neck. He gently moved forward, putting the collar around Wanda’s neck. He tightened it until Wanda made a small noise, then loosened and fastened it around her neck. 

Click. 

Trapped. 

Again. 

What was left of her chaos completely disappeared. She could feel the lingering bits of rebellion and aggression flow out of her veins. She felt…alone. Her chaos had become so much…her that she didn’t know how to live without it. She could feel the red that used to twinge around her fingertips at all times lose its power, its shine. Wanda was scared. Anxious. But she still had more questions. 

“Kit? Who is that? What do they want with me?” 

“Kit is…a kind person, and I think she wants to help you.” 

“You…think?” 

Hutchinson’s eyes dropped to the ground. He moved to the other end of the room, picking up some sort of contraption. It was dark blue, and had multiple black stripes across it. Wanda looked at it quizzically before realizing. Not stripes. Not stripes at all. What Hutchinson was holding was a straightjacket. 

That was when he came back over to Wanda, leaning in and whispering, 

“Listen Maximoff. I know a lot of people who would pay to see your head on a platter. Not all people like you very much. I, however, know that compromising situations can lead to…mistakes. If not, just hard, but right decisions. And I think that was the position you were put in. And…I think that Kit thinks that too.”

Wanda looked up at him, eyes somber. But understanding. Hutchinson continued, 

“And they want this on you. But I won’t do that until we go see Kit. Okay? You can trust me.” 

Wanda knew many things, and one of them was this: she, being who she was, could not. Trust. Anyone. 

She had tried a few times. Any person she trusted ended up either dying or betraying her. Pietro, Dr. List, who offered the experiments, her parents, Vision, and…Natasha. She did have one person she trusted who hadn’t turned his back on her yet. Clint. But that was the one exception. 

Clint. 

And Scott. 

And Sam.

That was the moment when Wanda lost it. Not her chaos. Her. 

“Where are they? Now.” 

Wanda’s hand flew to his throat. Hutchinson stopped dead, but answered. 

“They are already in cells. You…needed to have surgery and be…processed before you could be put into containment. And that is exactly what I am doing if you could just come with me. Please.” 

Wanda let go. She was astounded at how hard this guy was trying. 

“Why do you…care so much soldat?” 

Wanda spat the last word. But soon felt…less hatred when she heard what Hutchinson had to say. 

“My name is Viktor Alexei Hutchinson. I am of Russian descent, but raised in America. My sister lived in Sokovia. Her name is Zrinka. And you and the Avengers saved her life.”

* * * * *

Viktor – Hutchinson - took Wanda, (with her collar on, not the straightjacket), through various hallways until they reached an elevator. Viktor raised a glass case at the bottom of all the buttons, typed in a code, then put his fingerprint in. The elevator closed and went up. 

Wanda was on a stretcher, and even if she hardly agreed with it, if she was just walking around she would be taken in instantly. And anyway, Viktor didn’t seem like a bad man. At least not like the kind of bad – evil – Wanda had witnessed tightened around the minds of men in her past. And he knew Zrinka, which, Wanda had to admit, made her trust him more. But she quickly stopped herself – those thoughts were dangerous. Trusting was not something that usually came easily for Wanda. Not since…everything. All of it.

Except for a few exceptions. 

She already trusted Pietro with her life, so that was a given. Her parents as well. But others she trusted…eventually. With encouragement. With help. Because those big, black, empty spaces of her time with Hydra were a void that kept sucking all her good qualities down into it. Everything had been compromised. Pride. Self-Confidence. Compassion. Authenticity. 

Those lost memories were lost, but not much of a loss. 

She learned to trust Natasha, though. 

It was weird, their relationship. Their dynamic. Natasha was everything that Wanda had always dreamed of being. She was an unstoppable force. A force that could break through buildings with ease, taking what it wants unapologetically. Having resilience. Having power. Not having one inclination to look back.

And that was why Wanda had always trusted her. She never could really explain it, you see. She would always assume that Natasha would be there to…well, save her ass. Push her out of the way of a bullet, getting angry at her for not paying attention in training. Taking over for her in an undercover mission, muttering something about her heavy Sokovian accent. And Wanda was always right. Natasha was always there - fearless. 

And now she wasn’t. 

Even though Wanda and Natasha had never been that close, Wanda would never have thought that Natasha would betray her – in any way. Especially not in the way that she did. That there would be one time where even Natasha couldn’t console or save Wanda. That there would be one bullet – metaphorical and literal – that Natasha couldn’t save her from. 

Then there was Clint. 

Clint had always been a vital part of Wanda’s stay with the Avengers. Without him, she didn’t think she would have survived it. She still had only been with the Avengers for about a year, but she did learn to love - most - of them. And she never understood why it was Clint that she had grown attached to first. Perhaps because her brother had literally died for him, and Wanda felt the need to stay close to him. To have that last piece of the puzzle that was her brother still close to her. Even if the rest of the pieces were lost. She had always thought that was the reason. And maybe it was part of it. But there were other, bigger parts. 

Clint never let her fall into the darkness; he saw more in her than she saw in herself. 

* * * * *

The stretcher finally made it to a door. It was tall and black, and Viktor swiped yet another keycard - and did another eye scan - to get inside. Although Wanda was strapped to the stretcher, she could see a small portion of the room. Most everything was industrial looking. It was a basic medical station, with a large lamp and two exam tables. There was an area towards the left of the room that looked more like an operating station, which was probably where Wanda was operated on earlier. It made her uncomfortable. 

Viktor pulled her stretcher farther into the room, then stopping in the middle. 

“Kit. It’s Viktor.”

He spoke into the room, to this “Kit” who was nowhere to be seen. He wandered about the room. Suddenly, a shadow creeped unto the poorly lit room. A woman walked toward Viktor. She was beautiful, with chocolate brown hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, and bright blue ocean eyes. She had light skin, and pink lips. The doctor from earlier. The one who put Wanda to sleep and said she couldn’t help her. Kit. 

She acknowledged Viktor and walked toward Wanda. She quickly undid the restraints and helped Wanda up. Wanda sat on the edge of the stretcher. She looked into Kit’s eyes, and she smiled. Wanda didn’t return the smile, but offered a question. 

“You. You said you couldn’t help me. Why am I here now?” 

Kit tilted her head and kept her eyes on Wanda’s. She put her hand on Wanda’s before saying, 

“Viktor isn’t the only one that doesn’t want to do what they want to do to you.” 

She let go of Wanda’s hand, and went over to Viktor. 

“I have to meet with the sergeant. And she has to be in a meeting in an hour. Whatever you’re going to do, it needs to happen now.”

Kit looked at Viktor solemnly, and nodded. 

“Then go. I can stay with her, and I will take her to the meeting.” 

Viktor raised his eyebrows. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Viktor, she isn’t dangerous. And…I have questions for her.” 

Viktor looked confused, but nodded. With a nod to Wanda, he walked out the door. 

“What do you want from me, huh? Do you want to see a magic trick? Do you want to see me control your mind? Do you want to see the kind of destruction I can inflict without even lifting a finger? You want to see the monster?”

Wanda spoke angrily to Kit, as Viktor shut the door. Kit walked closer to Wanda, and Wanda looked furious. 

“I don’t want anything from you. I don’t want to see the monster.” 

Wanda shook her head, looked down, and gave a dark chuckle. 

“Everyone wants to see the monster.” 

Kit came even closer to Wanda, until she was right in front of her. 

“You aren’t a monster. I would know. I…was trying to keep myself from helping you, but… I couldn’t. ”

Wanda continued staring at the floor as Kit continued. 

“My father was Kazimir Strucker. His brother was the one who imprisoned you. My father was also…with Hydra. When my mother died, I found out about my father. I…I ran away. They eventually captured me, and since my father was dead, they tortured me like they did you." 

Wanda finally looked up at Kit, surprised. Sad. She had never wanted anyone to go through what she did. Ever. She suddenly felt a sort of…bond with Kit. Wanda had always wanted to be warm and joyful, like the ten year old person she was before the experiments, before she decided she was too fucked up to be good again. She wondered if Kit felt the same way. But Kit continued on, 

“The only reason I would tell you this is because I know what Hydra did to you. I saw the files. I went through the same thing. And right now I’m thinking you might not have told anyone what happened to you there.”

Wanda was silent, a pensive look on her face. She never thought anyone could ever understand exactly what she went through. She felt as if she had never had time to breathe since those experiments, and having someone to share in the pain, someone who wasn’t Pietro, someone who didn’t have a predetermined version of Wanda to judge, was a breath of fresh air. Different is like ghosts to some people. Different is something some people can’t handle. Wanda could never release her different. 

Wanda stared into Kit’s eyes for a long while. A tear rolled down Wanda’s cheek. She started to cry, slowly at first. Before the sobs started. Kit was unsure of what to say, or do. She decided on slowly coming close to Wanda, and putting both of her hands on her shoulders. She looked at Wanda, and Wanda nodded. Kit pulled her in for a hug. They sat there for a while, before Kit spoke. 

“Wanda.”

It was weird to hear her name spoken in such a gentle way. It had been so long, Wanda thought. But then Wanda remembered. That day, when Natasha screamed at the guards. When Natasha held Wanda in her arms. When Natasha called her krasotka. Beautiful girl. And then when Natasha let Wanda be imprisoned. 

Wanda had to forget about Natasha. 

“Wanda.”

Kit spoke again, more urgent this time. 

“Kit?”

Kit smiled, then spoke again,

“Yeah. We need to go to that meeting. They just want to analyze you, I promise. I will keep you safe. Okay? But we need to put this on.”

Kit lifted up the straightjacket. Wanda cowered back, but Kit set the straightjacket down next to her. 

“Wanda, I promise you will be okay. You will be in a joint cell with your friends. You won’t be able to talk or touch them, but you can see them and they can see you.”

“And where will you be?”

Wanda spoke softly, like a child clinging to her mother’s leg, attempting to say hello to an aunt she hadn’t seen in years. 

“I will check up on you, promise.”

Wanda nodded, and was patient as Kit put on the straightjacket. The collar still in place, Wanda felt completely and utterly trapped, but not alone.

“Are you ready?” 

Kit asked. 

“I’m alive.”

Wanda responded to Kit, somberly. Kit tilted Wanda’s chin up, and stared into her eyes.

“Listen. I can’t promise that nothing bad will happen. I don’t own the remote to that collar. But, I can promise that I will do my best to help you. Okay? Now, are you ready to face the music?”

Wanda stared back into Kit’s eyes, challenging her. 

“Ready.”

Kit nodded, a small smirk on her face. Proud. Proud that Wanda wasn’t like her. Wasn’t so cowardly. So…damaged. Damaged nonetheless, but not completely…broken. Or maybe she was – Kit would have to find out. She wanted to get to know Wanda. Wanda as Wanda. Not Wanda the experiment. She hoped that they could share in the fact that they both weren’t meant to be ordinary.

And with that, they walked out the door to face the assholes of the American government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Sorry. Couldn't help it. I just could not resist the idea that someone could understand Wanda, and that Wanda could have some sort of insider, or confidant at the Raft. And that is Kit. Hope you like her. I do! Anyway - expect weeky or bi-weekly udates, tell me what you think, and whether I should continue or not. Thanks!


	3. Compassion (Pity?) In The Midst of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda thought the raft would be something created from her worst nightmares. In some ways it was. But... a certain brunette makes everything a little better. 
> 
> At least, she thinks. In times of chaos, its hard to tell if feelings are compassion or pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm sorry i've taken so long to uppdate - and yeah, this chapter is super short (for me anyway) and i promise they will get longer...so, here we go.

Honestly, the whole meeting was a bit of a bore.

It was basically Wanda sitting in a chair, in a straightjacket, being told what to do and how to behave. It was all for naught, Wanda thought, for she had been through this before. She knew all the rules. All the regulations. And all the punishments. And she was right. No matter how different they claimed to be, the US government and Hydra weren’t as different as they thought.

Use the chaos. Zap.

Give dirty looks. Zap.

Move in any “suspicious way.” Zap.

Speak. Zap.

It was all the same. And the principles were all the same, too. They justified their torture. Hydra did, anyway. She had yet to see how the US justified theirs, though she thought it wouldn’t be much different. The justification for Hydra was that…well…she deserved it. She was a monster. Why would she move if she had nowhere to move to? Why would she speak if she had nothing important to say? And, after a while, Wanda had started to believe them. Pietro was her only reprieve. And now? He was gone.

But she had some feeling that, maybe, some people in the raft weren’t so bad.

* * * * *

** **

After the session, Wanda was feeling even worse. Even if it was a painful reminder of her time with Hydra, it was a reprieve. Or, at least, it was time that she didn’t spend in a cell. Kit led her out of the office room, still straightjacketed, still collared, and took her back to the room she was in earlier. Kit sat her down on an unused gurney. She paced before looking at Wanda and speaking.

“You know, you’re not so bad.”

Wanda looked up from the annoyingly shiny metal floors to look at Kit.

“What?”  
  


Kit crossed her arms.

“It’s strange. I…I was told you were a weapon of Hydra, not a prisoner. I mean, you were an Avenger. Prisoners of Hydra don’t always get out with superpowers. Maybe a lot of pain. No powers.”  
  
Kit had started to sound bitter. She shook her head and looked back at Wanda.’  
  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just meant to say that you aren’t as bad as they make you seem. I think we…”

Kit looked off into the distance. Wanda was curious – she wanted to know where Kit was going with this.

“We what, Kit?”

Kit was startled. She looked at Wanda as if she was a ghost.

“…nothing, Wanda. You aren’t a monster is all. I just want you to know that. God knows how many times I have thought that. And I’m not a telekinetic.”

Wanda smiled. Something that she hadn’t done in a long time. She was always fighting with herself. She wanted to be someone, but she was someone else. She hated reality, and wanted to pretend. Pretend she was anything else than the monster they made her. She was sure she had heard that before.

Natasha.

That was where she heard it. In Natasha’s mind. She had a sudden urge to speak with Natasha. She wanted her to know that she wasn’t a monster. That she was the best of them. The Avengers. Well, she guessed it didn’t matter now. Natasha was becoming less and less of the hero Wanda idolized.

Now it was Wanda who was staring into space.

“Wanda?”

“Kit?”

“You seem to be the one lost in thought now.”  
  
“Well, I guess we both have secrets.”

“I guess we do.”

“Thank you…Kit.”

“I only wish I could help you more.”

“You’ve done more than…many people in my life have for me.”  
  


Wanda and Kit looked at each other for a few moments, before Kit coughed.

“I’m sorry, but I do have to take you to the cell now.”

“I know. Like I said. Always another cage. Different forms. Always the same.”

Kit made a face. A face Wanda did not know how to describe. She was many things at once, Wanda could tell. She was sad, she was angry, she felt a thirst for justice. She felt pain. Wanda only wished she could help her. Only wished they could be anywhere other than here, so that Wanda could tell her, (and maybe herself too) that different is never so bad.

But Kit came toward Wanda, pulling her off the gurney, and hugged her.

Wanda hadn’t had enough hugs to know what to do. Especially with her upper body completely restrained. She had been close to Pietro, of course. They hugged and held each other close often, but she had never really given a proper hug to anyone else. But she felt…good. Happy. Even here. Like a reassuring touch was all she ever needed. All she ever wanted. And this woman, this woman she had met mere hours ago, who knew more about her than some people who had known her for years, was the one to help her.

When Kit let go, Wanda immediately missed her touch.

“We have to go.”  
  
“I know.”

“Are you okay?”  
  


“If you weren’t here, I don’t think I would be.”

Kit made a small smile, then guided Wanda to the door. They opened it, and Kit took Wanda to the elevator that Viktor had brought her through earlier.

“All I know is that you will be in an enclosed cell. I know that the others you were with are all together, but I believe you will be isolated.”

Kit spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Wonderful.”  
  


Wanda’s sarcastic remark was louder than intended.

“Just think about it in terms of that…they fear you. You are powerful. Who runs the world, right?”

Wanda seemed confused. Kit sighed.

“Still Sokovian…got it.”

The elevator opened, and Kit guided Wanda through multiple control rooms, multiple guarded doors (Kit used a key card and identification multiple times), until they made it to a small room with no security cameras, with four cell doors.

“Okay, Viktor and I tried our best. So this is a somewhat secret door that leads to the room your friends are in. I have to take you through there to get to your cell. You won’t be able to hear them, but you will be able to see them when you are in your cell. Got it?”

“Will I see you again?”

Kit’s face was pensive. She was silent.

“I don’t know.”

Wanda awkwardly leaned into Kit, and Kit hugged her. Thank god there were no security cameras.

“I don’t think you know how much you have done for me.”  
  


“Calm down Scarlet, I’m only making up for it.”  
  


Wanda smiled again. She was surprised. Two smiles, in the span of an hour – her life was getting better in an _underwater prison._Kit then pulled back.

“Okay, you ready?”  
  


Wanda nodded, and Kit led her into the cell room.

Wanda was instantly met with dread.

The cells were all next to each other, all separately holding Sam, Scott, and Clint. She could see hers though. More barred. More of a cage. But at least her friends were…around. Her good friends. The ones that cared about her. And even her new friends. She didn’t think Kit or Viktor quite knew how much she cared about them, and she had only been here a few days. They did more for her than someone has ever done for her in quite some time.

She thought of Natasha again.

Natasha had helped her of course. She trained her. She cared for her. And yeah, she was very annoying trying to get rid of her accent, but Wanda…loved her. Loved. And maybe that was the problem. Wanda always loved Natasha, but Natasha never seemed to notice. Or care. Maybe their hearts were beating, just never in time with one another.

And Wanda knew that what she…was…was wrong. The powers, yes. But the other thing she was. The thing she could never control, and the one of the two things she always wished she could. The fact that she loved boys…and girls. And Sokovia would never have accepted that. But here…America, was different. Wanda arrived to find rallies and flags and married couples that were just like her. And it was amazing to not feel alone anymore. But she still was. Because she never told anyone.

Why she was thinking of that as she was being put into a cell, she didn’t know.

No, she knew.   
  


It was Kit.

But that could not be one of Wanda’s problems right now. So she pushed it aside.

Wanda snapped back to reality, the words spoken by her friends unheard by her mind, lost in thought. Kit was pressing a complicated key code into a panel…along with a card swipe and eye scan. So they really were trapping her. She started to overthink this. What if Kit was lying? Everyone was always lying. What if this was all a ruse to get her to come quietly? She was so naïve.   
  


“Kit?”

“Yeah, Scarlet?”

“Are you lying to me?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“Are you lying to me.”

Kit turned away from the panel to look at Wanda.

“Why would you say that, Wanda?”

“Everyone is always lying. Everyone. Always. ”

“Not everyone. Not me.”

Wanda’s eyes bored into Kit’s. She wasn’t lying.

“Okay. I…I’m sorry.”  
  
Kit put her hands on Wanda’s shoulders, giving a small squeeze, with a small smile.

“I know I’ve only known you for a short while, okay? You have no reason to trust me. But… I hope you do. Because I like you. And I hope you can learn to like me too. Now, once you go into here, you might not come out for a while. But, I won’t let anything happen to you. Okay?”  
  


“Kit…I don’t think you know how grateful I am to you.”

“You don’t have to keep repeating yourself, Scarlet.”

Kit let her hands fall as the door to the cell opened. Her smile disappeared, for now she had to say goodbye to Wanda. The only one who might understand her. She already felt the loss of understanding, the knowledge of the mess her mind had become. Putting Wanda in this cell was the last thing she wanted to do. But…she had to. Right? She had to.

“Will I see you again?”  
  


Wanda repeated herself again, hoping for a different answer.

“I…will. Yes. I will see you again.”  
  


Wanda smiled. Why did Kit make her smile so?

Wanda went into the cell, a mess of both content and unhappiness. The wonder of seeing Kit’s face as she smiled. The loss of understanding she was sure Kit felt too. The happiness she felt when Kit hugged her. The hopelessness she felt, as if the color was draining from her. The mixed feelings clashed, and Kit hadn’t even left the doorway yet. They were still about a foot away from each other. But Wanda felt as if she knew what it was like to lose her before she had even left.

Kit then reached out roughly to grab Wanda’s collar.

“Cameras. Sorry. But, I just want you to know that its okay. I’ll be here.”

“I know. I know, Kit.”

Kit’s hand brushed over Wanda’s face as she left, and Wanda could have sworn that the gentle touch to her cheek was purposeful. 


	4. Chaotic Love, Chaotic Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more complicated for Wanda - between the long days, a visit from Natasha, a brutal interrogation, and a moment with a beautiful brunette, Wanda doesn't know where to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo - sorry I haven't updated in a while - stuff. But I hope you like this chapter, (Natasha's cameo) and I should be updating faster now that it's the holiday season :)

The days had become long. That Wanda knew for sure. Not being able to hear Clint and having to read his lips was becoming a taxing task. Every time he asked her if she was okay, she would reply with a subtle nod. But it was becoming harder to be sure of that. Was she okay?  
  
Wanda had seen real prisons, and this just seemed to be a place they were kept. The only thing was the “decontamination showers,” which consisted of all of them being thrown in showers close to one another and having to bathe, then being thrown back into dirty jumpsuits. Wanda couldn’t complain as much though – the collar and straightjacket had to be kept on, so she had her own small tub she was scrubbed in by machines, guarded by respectful officers. It was bad, but Wanda had worse. And yes, the food was downright horrible, but it was better than nothing.

Wanda wondered if they actually had it bad or not. Her perception of “bad” had become blurred. When you consider “bad” as having no food, no hygiene, no socialization, no power, no dignity, and really nothing but your wits, would this prison be “bad?” When you have nothing for so long, how do you determine when things are “bad?” Because, for Wanda, if you had something, anything at all worth fighting for, then everything was okay. Not good. It was never good. Wanda never had “good.” But it was always okay.

Wanda caught herself in a confusing mental spiral right about then. But it continued.

See, she was also confused. Confused about her feelings. For…Kit. Because, Kit was technically her captor. Wanda was definitely not a candidate for Stockholm syndrome, and that was what this felt like. She missed Kit. She had only known her for a few days and she _missed _her. Wanda could assume it was because of the shared life experience. She could assume it was because of the mystery shrouding the brunette. Hell, Wanda could assume it was because Kit was beautiful. But, whatever the reason, Wanda missed her. Missed Kit.

Now, don’t confuse missed with “dependent on.” Wanda had learned not to be dependent on anyone. She didn’t need Kit to survive – she didn’t even need Kit to maintain her state of “okay,” but she missed her. Missed her because she made things better than okay. Made things “good.” And Wanda hadn’t ever thought she could have good. Not ever. But…maybe now was a good time to start?  
  
And right about then was when Wanda realized she was romanticizing every moment she had had with this woman she barely even knew – who barely knew her. Hell, Wanda didn’t even know if Kit liked girls. But…having hope for it? Maybe that wasn’t so bad. 

  
And yeah, there were other people (person) that made her feel more than okay.

And that was when Clint dragged Wanda out of her stupor by mouthing “Natasha.”

  
What the hell? Clint could _not _read minds – of that Wanda was sure. But if that was true…why did he mouth Natasha’s name? Wanda racked her brain for an answer, before turning around in her knee-clutching position. The gray wall that was once there was gone, a glass wall now replacing it. And standing there? Well, it was Natasha fucking Romanoff.

* * * * *

“Well Maximoff, you’ve gotten yourself into a tough position.”

  
  
Natasha stood there in her leather jacket and pants, sporting boots and a white tee. Not proper attire for the Raft, but for Natasha anything went, Wanda guessed.

  
  
“And who’s fault is that Romanoff?”  
  


It was a low-blow, but Wanda was ready for it. She wanted Natasha to know how betrayed she felt. How alone. But Natasha just whispered back.

“Are you okay? The…bullets…I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry.”  
  


Wanda couldn’t snap back at Natasha, as she was hoping Natasha would to her.

“I’m…fine Romanoff.”

Natasha looked into Wanda’s eyes for a moment, then launched into an explanation.

“Look, I know how bad everything is, and I’m trying to fix it. I got the soldiers to back off this conversation, but I don’t know how long they’ll hold off. Because…in a few hours, maybe a few minutes, I know T’Challa is going to tell Ross that I let Cap go. And I will be screwed. I can’t save you guys now, but I’m telling you that once I find Cap, I – we will come for you. Okay?”

She let Cap go? Of course she did. Tony and Nat never saw eye to eye. Not even now. And Nat couldn’t say no to Steve. Wanda almost just responded to Natasha’s explanation with “Okay.” But she didn’t. She was done being okay.

“What makes you think I would want you to?”

  
  
Natasha never flinches. Wanda knows this. Nothing surprises the Black Widow. But it happened. For maybe a 5thof a second. Wanda saw it. Maybe not a flinch. But a small quiver in Natasha’s stance that made Wanda think that she really did care. That she didn’t want to be fighting with Wanda.

“You want to be imprisoned…again…rather than come back with me – us.”

  
  
Natasha stuttered out an “us” at the end of her sentence.

  
And honestly, Wanda’s resolve was weakening. She wanted to throw herself into Natasha’s arms and tell her that she was sorry. She wanted Nat to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she also wanted to push Nat and yell at her for betraying her. Her emotions confused her so much that sometimes she wondered if they were hers. What if she did not have emotions, but her emotions had her? Not the time.

“If you think that’s what I want, then you never knew me at all. Do I want to come back to you after the shit you pulled in Leipzig? Not really. Sorry.”  
  


Natasha let her head fall, and put a hand on the glass wall.

  
“Wanda. I’m trying. And I’m sorry.”

Wanda looked at Natasha, (looking) so fragile. And it was all over not wanting to fight with Wanda. And Wanda loved her for it. She did. Natasha wasn’t headstrong. She knew when she was wrong. But as much as Wanda loved her, she couldn’t leave. Wanda had to find out more about herself – about Kit. After that…maybe she could find Natasha.

“Natasha…I have to stay here. I can’t explain it right now. But someone here…they know about me. About Hydra. I need to find out more. And if…if you love me at all, then you’ll understand.”

  
Natasha’s head tilted up fast. Her eyebrows raised, but she (stubbornly) let out a subtle nod.

“But I am coming back for you. I’ll hold off for now. But I can’t promise a lot of time.”

  
  
“I know. And that’s all I ask for. Thank you… Natasha.”  
  


“You’re welcome Maximoff. And I hope…someday…you can forgive me.”

  
  
Natasha walked out of the room with a wink.

The glass wall disappeared, and Wanda was shrouded in gray once again.

Wanda breathed out a sigh she didn’t realize she had been holding. As much as she liked Kit, Natasha took her breath away. And she knew that Nat loved her. In her own way, sure. In what way, Wanda wasn’t sure.

* * * * *  
  
After Natasha’s visit, the days got better. She knew Natasha would come soon, and she would give her enough time to find Kit. She just needed to get out of this cell to find her. How she planned on doing that, she wasn’t sure.

Paraphrased: she didn’t think this through.

The only way to get out of the cell would be if Wanda was injured, and even then she might not get to see Kit. As Wanda was thinking about it, the door to her cell opened.

Not Kit. That was for sure.

Three guards, all with full gear and batons in hand.

“Shit,” Wanda muttered.

She received a shock instantly, from the main guard in front of her. She winced. As much as she hated to say it, and as much as Natasha would hate to hear it, she was used to it.

“Alright Witch. We’ve waited long enough. Up.”

  
  
Wanda obliged, standing tall in front of the 6ft man.

The two soldiers behind the main one, (Wanda had decided to call them. Tweedledee and Tweedledum, after a movie she saw when she first arrived in America), put their hands on her shoulders. With the main guard, (the Queen of Hearts, Wanda giggled internally), lead them to a small metal room with a contraption in the middle. Wanda recognized it. It was like the cross Jesus was crucified on. Your hands were cuffed to the sides, your feet together at the bottom. It wasn’t bad – as long as you complied. They took off her straightjacket – she could barely even feel her arms – much less summon her chaos.

Wanda let herself be cuffed to the cross.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum backed up to each side of the door to the room, the Queen of Hearts stared Wanda down. So…an interrogation, then.

“Miss Maximoff.”

  
  
“Sir.”

  
  
“You know Steve Rogers, correct?”

  
  
“_Captain _Steve Rogers, sir?”

  
  
Shock. 

  
  
“Mr. Rogers no longer holds that standing with us.”

  
  
“Well. He does with me.”

  
  
Shock.

“Stop with the cheeky attitude, Maximoff, or you’ll get more than shocks in your neck.”

  
  
Wanda silenced. Fear. She hated it. But she missed her chaos. It had been asleep for too long now.

“Now, where is Mr. Rogers?”

  
  
“I do not know, sir.”

  
  
SHOCK. It definitely had a higher voltage, because Wanda really felt it this time.

“I repeat, where is Rogers?”

  
  
“I am being honest with you, sir. I do not know.”

  
  
“Like hell, witch.”

  
  
SHOCK. Wanda let out a shriek.

“Where. Is. Steve. Rogers?”

  
  
“I DON’T KNOW!”

  
  
A slap. To the face. The Queen of Hearts let his hand fall, as he watched Wanda blow her long brown hair out of her face.

“If he didn’t even tell you where he was going, why would you break the law for him?”

  
  
“Because…he’s the Captain. And he’s my friend.”

Another slap. Harder, this time. Wanda spit blood onto the floor, shaking her head.

“Shaw?”  
  


Tweedledum stood to attention.

  
“General.”

“Maybe Miss Maximoff here needs a reminder of who makes the rules here.”

So a _general_was doing this to her? Wanda sucked in a breath as Shaw held his baton outward, brought it up, then brought it down, and swung to the right, all in one quick motion - hitting Wanda in the chin, then in the side.

Wanda gasped after the blow to the face, then let out all her breath and a whimper after the hit to her torso.

Then a beep sounded, and the door to the interrogation room opened.

It was Hutchinson. It was Viktor.

“Hutchinson?”

  
“Sir. Secretary Ross is here. He has a briefing for you to attend.”

  
  
“Tell him I’ll be there in ten.”

  
  
“He said…now, sir.”

  
  
“To hell with what he said, Hutchinson! Don’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”

  
  
“…beating a woman who doesn’t know anything, sir?”

The main guard (Wanda just couldn’t call him the Queen of Hearts anymore) walked closer toward Hutchinson. Hutchinson might have been a little less than an inch taller, but they were about the same height.

“You have something you want to tell me, Hutchinson?”

  
  
“No, sir. I was just delivering the message for the Secretary.”

“Then let’s keep the sarcasm to ourselves, Hutchinson.”

  
  
“Well it wasn’t sarcasm, sir.”

  
  
“What?”

  
  
“It was a statement. You are beating a girl, who doesn’t know anything. And, frankly, based on what Ross has to show you, shouldn’t even be here.”

That was when the main guard pulled a gun on Hutchinson.

“You want to lecture me again?”

  
  
“Sir I –“

  
  
The main guard let a bullet loose that hit Hutchinson in his lower abdomen. He shrieked in pain and sunk to the floor.

Tweedledee winced. Shaw (Tweedledum) had no reaction.

“Right. Shaw, get Hutchinson here to medical. He’s learned his lesson. Skarbek, you deal with Maximoff here how you see fit. Then jacket her and take her to Hansen and back to the cell.”

  
  
The main guard left the room, gun holstered, like nothing happened. Wanda watched Shaw drag Hutchinson away, in pain. Her jaw hurt like hell, and so did her side, but she ached for Viktor. Then Skarbek, (Tweedledee), came toward her.

He quickly undid her bonds, and helped her off the torture contraption.

“Are you okay? I’ll be taking you to medical now.”

  
  
Another nice one. Thank whatever being there is.

“Yes. Fine. Who’s Hansen?”

  
  
“Not allowed to give you Agent names. Although I do think that was…wrong.”

  
  
“You and I both.”

* * * * *

After "straightjacketing" Wanda (much to her displeasure – and she let him know it), Skarbek lead Wanda to medical, about to give her to “Hansen,” whoever that was.

“Miss Maximoff?”

  
  
“That’s me.”

  
  
“I’m going to leave you here for a few minutes…doing a favor. You are to tell nobody.”

  
  
Wanda feared what someone wanted with her. Alone. Enough to cash in a favor for.

“What for?”

  
  
But Skarbek was out the door. It locked.

Wanda was sitting on a gurney. Blood ran down her face, and her jaw felt out of place. Her side didn’t seem to be seriously broken, but it would definitely bruise. So…it wasn’t _bad. _She just wanted know where Hutchinson was…or if he even still _was. _

And…she wanted to know why she was alone in a dimly lit room, injured, in a prison. It wasn’t great odds for her.

And that’s when Kit came out of the side door to the room.

“Hey Scarlet – what the hell happened to you?”

Kit breezed over to Wanda’s gurney, looking at her jaw.

“The general – whatever his name is. I’ve had worse. Fear makes people do terrible things, you know.”

  
  
“I know. I believe you’re talking about General Pierce. He’s…kind of a douche.”

“Well he was about to have me beat, and he shot Viktor Hutchinson, so I’d call him more than that.”

Kit looked up from assessing Wanda’s wounds with a terrified look on her face.

“He…what?”  
  


“He – Viktor saw what they were doing to me, and he defended me. The general shot him.”

  
  
Kit looked away from Wanda, and started pacing about the room.

  
  
“Well, if what you’re saying is true –“

  
  
“You think I’m lying?”

  
  
“What – no. I’m just saying that if that is true, Pierce broke the law.”

  
  
“So we can catch him on it?”

  
  
“Probably not. Considering the only witness willing to testify would be you, a prisoner… I don’t think he’d get anything for it. God - I don't think I can lose Viktor now too.”

Wanda sighed, and hung her head. She tried to put her head in her hands, as she always did if things got to scary or complicated for her eyes. But…like they had been for all those years, her hands were bound to her. It was like she just couldn’t let go of her fear, or frustration, or grief. Her chaos was her outlet for all of that – and her inability to use it had rendered her a…mess. She guessed that was one of the contributing reasons for why she had felt like such an…empty shell of Wanda Maximoff recently, why her emotions were taking her over.

And then, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Wanda wasn’t one for crying – at least not with other people. And she had already cried multiple times with Kit. Losing her edge, she guessed. And, like she had before, Kit pulled her in for a hug.

“Wanda, I know that not using your powers has left you…feeling like this. But I promise that I will try to get you out of here as soon as I can.”

  
  
“Hutchinson sa-said that I shouldn’t even be here. What…what did he mean?”

  
  
“Stark. He sent information regarding the Winter Soldier to Ross. Your captain was right. He’s innocent. But I’m not sure if the government will see you and your friends that way.”

  
  
Wanda moved her head into Kit’s neck, still in her grasp. She just wanted to stay like this…at least for a while. But…as she said – she was always doomed for another cage.

“Wanda…I noticed that Natasha visited you today.”

  
  
“She-she did. She said that she would come to rescue me. I told her to hold off because…because I didn’t want to leave you just yet.”

“You know you can’t let me keep you here Wanda. And I think that’s not the only reason you told her to hold off. You fought her…you’re not ready to face her again.”

“She let me get shot. Twice. She let me get captured – sent here. She _knows _everything I’ve been through…and she sent me to another cage.”

  
  
Kit tilted Wanda’s head up to look at her. Their faces were mere inches apart.

“Maybe not a horrible cage,” Wanda muttered.

“Maybe not,” Kit whispered back.

  
  
They looked at each other until Kit said,

“I won’t put you in a cage, okay? Well…not after I get you out of this one.”

  
  
“Promise?”

  
  
“Promise.”

And then Kit close the distance between them, pressing her lips to Wanda’s. She kissed Wanda because she had to. Because she couldn’t bear to see her so sad…so broken. Because she wanted her to stay. Because a few days ago, Kit had nothing. And now, although she didn’t know how or why, Wanda had become everything. 

And yeah…it was like every book and movie said. The mental fireworks went off, the light surrounded them…whatever you want to say.

And Wanda? Wanda was happier then she had been in a long time. And in this moment? She could forget about Natasha. When she was with Kit, all other thoughts faded away.

  
  
They pulled apart.

“So.”

  
  
“So.”

  
  
Ocean blue eyes looked into woodland green ones, an understanding between them, smiles on their faces.

“Later?” Kit said, a gleam in her eye.

  
  
“Later.” Wanda said, in a daze.

  
  
It didn’t matter who leaned forward first, but their lips were pressed together once more. The fact that Skarbek would return soon, forgotten.


End file.
